


And for that you shall burn

by AinhoaGCH



Category: and for that you hall burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaGCH/pseuds/AinhoaGCH
Summary: Is this world real, how can we be sure we are not in Heaven or in Hell? If we can go into the light why are we in the darkness.





	And for that you shall burn

-If I were you I would never ever ever, like not in a million years, and four hundred reincarnations touch a Ouija board or come across one. If by any chance you happen to see one or see someone using one get out. Leave, change your name, move to another country, get rid of your fingerprints, join a local church…  
-You are panicking. Calm down. What on earth makes you think I’m going to play with that? I’m not dumb, my friends might have talked about it, but I have never ever thought of it, so calm down and stop treating me as if I were stupid.  
-But that’s just it, you act like you are stupid. You and that lot you go around with.  
-We just hang out. Geez, I’m fifteen, you don’t need to be around me all the time.  
-I’m your mother, I’m supposed to. Besides if your father ever hears about this he’ll go nuts.  
-If you don’t tell him he won’t find out. Wait a minute… Move to another country?  
-I was just trying to make a point, you won’t be doing any of that nonsense. If you try I’ll lock you up.  
-Now that you have warned me about a demon popping out of nowhere and eating me alive can I go?  
-I want you home tomorrow morning at exactly eleven. Understood?  
-Yes. We’ll be fine, and I won’t play, at all. Can I go?  
-Yes. Have fun.  
Hugging him close to her chest and after a few seconds Doris let her eldest son go. George had done this sleepover thing before, but they were at that age, that moment in their lives where they wanted to find out how far they could go before crossing the line. They wanted to see if they could talk to any ghosts or find out what had happened to people in the local Indian cave.  
Yes, it was said that the only cave in the village had been a burial for an Indian tribe, here, in the British countryside. Totally impossible according to some of the eldest families, but the documents were there. It was said that a group of Indians, a small tribe was brought from America shortly after England set foot on the new continent, but along the years the tribe was reduced to ashes. Battles, murders and sacrifices had made the vicar and his mates sentence them to death by burning accused of witchcraft. It was a very dark place that cave, Doris as the vicar’s wife knew that very well. Four exorcisms in less than two months had proved that something was there. No idea what, but something was, and it was dangerous.  
What a shame Doris didn’t know how dangerous it really was. As soon as her son had crossed the road and disappeared around the corner her one-year old daughter decided that her mother had spent too much time cleaning and not paying attention to her and her butterfly cuddly toy. Answering Glenda’s cries, she closed the door and picked her up.  
-When are you going to start talking love? Your father has been asking me that for months. This will be our secret, but I you say a word, I don’t care which word, I’ll give you a big chocolate cookie. How about that heh?- The baby’s gurgles and giggles caused a smile to spread on Doris’ face. – Take your time, we’ll wait. Or at least I will.  
-Mum!  
-What is it Barry?  
-I need my pencils, where are they?  
-Have you tried looking in your drawers?  
-I didn’t leave it there yesterday.  
-I know, I put it there. Put on your robe if you are going to paint and leave Josephine’s hair alone.  
-It wasn’t my fault, she was bothering me!  
-That’ll be enough Barry. Go and paint. Elizabeth, have you finished your homework?  
Entering the living room her twin daughters sat comfortably on the couch watching some film she probably had seen a thousand times. Taking Glenda to her play zone next to the window she was surprised to see all her toys in the box.  
-Did Glenda do this?  
-Yes. We were talking with Mildred and she stared at Glen for a few seconds and then she did that.  
-Mildred, who’s Mildred? I haven’t seen any of your friends.  
-She came home with us today.  
-From where? And where is she?  
-From the woods. And she’s standing next to you.  
-Woods? What woods? The school is nowhere near the woods.  
-They took us on a trip there: picnic and camping.  
-Why didn’t you tell me?  
-About the trip or about Mildred?  
-About both. And who’s this Mildred?  
-She’s our friend. She told us that that was the name the white ones gave her. Her real name is Catori.  
-White ones? My, you do have a very interesting imagination.  
-I don’t like her.  
-Shut up Jo. She wanted to come with us.  
-She’s dark, I’ve told you before. She doesn’t belong with us.  
-Now now, let’s stop this. Tell this Mildred, or whatever that it’s time she went home. Your father will be here soon, and I don’t think he will like this.  
-Catori can’t go home.  
-Why?  
-She’s dead.  
Never in her life had she heard something like that. When George had been born they had told her to watch out for imaginary friends, but he didn’t seem very interested in that, and when Barry came along she had somewhat expected it, but nothing. She wasn’t very sure how to handle this, this Mildred seemed very important to her Liz, but it was weird. Something was not quite right.  
-Darling, she’s your imaginary friend, you can imagine she has parents.  
-She’s real, and she’s not liking what you are saying. No Catori, she’s not like the ones who killed you. No, you can’t go back to the cave, it will get you. Please mum let her stay.  
-Elizabeth, who killed your friend?  
-The white ones.  
-And who are they?  
-The English. The ones that lived here long ago.  
-I don’t understand Liz.  
-She’s not good Liz, let her go.  
-Shut up Jo!  
Elizabeth’s face turned white, her features fading slightly as her eyes became big and dark, her mouth letting a deep voice out. Josephine jumped from her seat and run to Doris, Glenda at the other side of the room started crying.  
-What on earth was that?- Barry had come down the stairs in the search of his blue brush.  
-Stay there and don’t move. Jospehine, go and calm Glenda down. Now. -walking slowly to her sister’s play zone she gave her her butterfly toy. – Elizabeth what did you just do?  
-I did nothing. – her face was back to normal as well as her voice.  
-You shouted at your sister.  
-I didn’t. Catori did.  
-Barry see if your father is coming, if not, bring him home.  
-Right, yes.  
-Now Liz, tell me all you know about this Catori.  
-She used to live here, until the English burned them and buried them in the woods. Her family was in the cave, but something lives there. It has always lived there.  
-What is that something?  
-God.  
-No, God doesn’t live there Liz.  
-It’s not the God from Heaven. It’s the God from Hell.


End file.
